


Saved You

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [9]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim's been shot and Adam has to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 9/30  
> AU Prompt: Vampire

Adam rushes to Kim’s side, putting his hand over her stomach where she’d been shot.  He looks around quickly.  “What the hell happened, Burgess?” he asks as he rips open her shirt to get a better look.  This isn’t good.  There’s no way she’ll even make it to the hospital.  He looks up when Erin joins his side.

 

“Oh man,” Erin says.  “That doesn’t look good.”

 

“No, it doesn’t.”  Adam looks at her.  “Erin…”  He licks his lips nervously.  “I have to do it.”

 

Erin nods, knowing what he’s talking about.  “I’m right here.  I’m with you.”

 

He nods a little as he lifts Kim’s arm.  He runs his hand up and down her smooth skin.  “You may have to stop me.”

 

“And I will.  I’m right here.”  She rubs his back.  “You can do this.”

 

Adam looks at Kim when she starts whimpering.  He knows she isn’t going to last much longer and he has to act quickly.  When Erin squeezes his shoulder, he looks at her and nods. 

 

“You can do this, Adam.  I’m right here.”

 

Adam simply nods before lifting Kim’s arm to his mouth.  He presses a soft kiss to the smooth skin before baring his teeth and sinking them into her flesh.  He has to squeeze his eyes shut when Kim cries out in pain.  _Please be able to stop._   He keeps repeating the saying.  The moment Kim’s cries have stopped Adam is able to pull back.  He sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

“It’s okay,” Erin says softly.  “You did what you had to do to save her.”

 

He nods.  “What if it didn’t work?”

 

“It’s going to work.  Give her time to come up again.” 

 

As if on cue, Kim’s screams pierce the air.  Adam pulls her into his arms, trying to comfort her as best as possible.

 

“Shh…  It’s okay.  You’re okay.”  He lets her pull away.  When he meets her gaze, he can see the change.  “It worked.”

 

“Told you,” Erin says.

 

Kim looks around.  “What happened?”

 

“You were shot,” Adam answers.  He cups her face.  “I was about to lose you.”

 

“What?  What did you do?”  She looks at him and notices for the first time his eyes have changed.  “Adam…”

 

“Saved you.”

 

**The End**


End file.
